A Walk Down Memory Lane
by Legi
Summary: Yumasaki Walker is usually seen as the Psychopathic Otaku support character for Kadota Kyohei. Well no longer! Delve into the true(?) and sorta twisted back-story of Walker. You'll laugh. You'll cry. You may even throw up. In the end though its a heart warming tale of friendship (even if the heart gets warmed by a hand made flamethrower)
1. Everyday Torture

Chapter 1: Everyday Torture

* * *

A wise man once said "The protagonist of a story is simply the view point from which the story is told" or if he didn't he should have.

For example let's take me. I'm more of a comedic sociopath like character adding whimsy and laughs to the plot while at the same time doing things that… need to be done. I'm guess I'm more of Dotachin's supporting character. But in my plot I'm the dark mysterious hero. What plot? Well that's a stupid question. The plot of my life of course.

Life is just a plot line, and like a writer would in a manga or a light novel you leave out the parts you don't like and keep the parts you actually care about. And I've left out the parts of my past like all dark heroes do. But know it's time to make a prequel to my story. To explain why I am what I am. Every hero has an origin story right?

Would you like to hear it? You would? I have to warn you though it's quite violent. Like Fate/Zero violent. Well maybe not as stabby… More fire though. Much more fire :D. You still want to hear it? Ok let's start then.

Like all Heroes with dark pasts I am completely different back then than I am now. For starters I wasn't an Otaku back then. And also…. also…. Ah, I was a psychopath back then. Now I'm just a sociopath with psychopathic tendencies.

You probably can tell by my looks but I'm a half. I wish I was half elf half magical elemental being hybrid but I'm not that kind of half. You see my mom was American and my dad was a rich Japanese business man. So I was forced to go through the pains of a good education and didn't have any contact with any mangas or light novels. After I left high school my mom disappeared from my life. With the only thing tethering me to my clichéd tyrannical Japanese patriarchal father I left the house and did what I did best.

I inflicted pain on others.

You misunderstand I didn't do it out of some twisted depression or "I've suffered so everyone else should too" quest for vengeance. I was always good at hurting people probably because I don't feel guilt. Even now I don't feel guilt burning people. Just a tinge of sympathy. I was just restrained by my imposing father. After escaping the demon lords clutches I became a confused princess who eventually became wild by roaming with the wolves for too long (actually that's seems like a good plot. Better write it down)

I joined a petty color gang (that's name I wont mention cause its not of any importance), and did all the things they didn't have the stomach to do. I was a real monster.

Every time I hurt someone I felt as though I was making my mark on another person's world. And that thought helped me cope with how empty my world was. This was just another day in the office for me.

* * *

_-A long long time ago in some run down storage building in Ikebukuro-_

"Ok we know your part of the Blue Squares! So tell us, where's you meeting place?! Where's your leader?! Does he have a girlfriend?! Family?! How many men do you have?!"

The man in the ***** colored ***** punched the tied up Blue Square member in the jaw.

"Tell us damn it!"

The Blue Square member spat out a few teeth but continued to stay silent.

"You think you can just mess with us and get away with it punk?!"

The ***** leader in a fit of anger started kicking and stomping on the Blue Square making him cry out.

"Now now Mr.***** don't lose your temper"

"Yumasaki!"

"You wont get anything for him that way." Walker let out a laugh. It was devoid of any joyfulness, cold and steely as his squinted eyes. "You'll just knock him unconscious or worse kill him. Either way he wont be talking"

Walker put his bag on the floor.

"Leave torture to the experts and take your lackeys somewhere else for a hour" Walker pulled out a lighter from his bag and smiled, "he'll be talking by then"

***** gulped. He somehow mustered a gruff voice "Ok we'll leave it to you then Yumasaki. Come on guys we're taking a walk"

After they left Walker turned back to his victim. "Well I guess its just you and me huh?"

"I won't... tell you... anything" the badly beaten Blue Square managed to sputter.

"Who said anything about telling" Walker said, lighting the lighter on the skin of the Blue Squares feet.

The Blue square howled.

"I'll make you spit out everything you know and maybe even some pleas for mercy."

_-One long censored hour later-_

"Is that all?" Walker asked the Blue Square as he lazily flicked his lighter open and closed.

"Yes... That's everything I know..."

"So let me get this straight" Walker said to the terrified Blue square lying at his feet, pacing around him in a deliberate circle. "You don't know where your boss lives, you don't know if he has any loved ones. All you know is the location of one member?"

"Yes, that's all... I know!" said the Blue Square rasping for breath as he spoke. "Please... believe me"

"I believe you" Walker said rummaging through his bag. He pulled out a gasoline tank."So you know what I'm wondering?" he asked the Blue Square while unscrewing the cap.

"What...?"

Walker splashed the contents of the tank over the Blue Square. "Whats the point of having you around now?"

He flicked open his lighter, "There's a river in that direction. If you run fast enough you should make it."

After the screams subsided far into the distance Walker started to store everything back into his bag.

"***** is late" he muttered to himself. "Oh well time to pay one Mr. Kadota Kyohei a visit"

* * *

You could say this "ordinary" torture is what impacted the rest of my life.

That "everyday" torture allowed me to meet Erika.

And allowed my empty world to be filled to the brim.

…

Ah I almost forgot, I have to record the new episode of "To Aru no Majutsu no Index"~

I'll tell the rest of the story some other time K?

**Well that's the first installment! If you have suggestions PM me and ill either agree with them wholeheartedly or completely ignore them. If you have a light novel, anime or manga you want referenced send it too and I'll include it (seeing it'll save me the searching time) More obscure the better. Thanks for reading**


	2. Foreigners Sure Are Chatty

Chapter 2: Foreigners Sure Are Chatty

* * *

Aha, man what a surprise when ***** was actually ***** and could use ***** against *****. (Censored To Aru spoilers)

I thought ***** had a ***** relationship going with ***** but to think that ************************* happens!

...

Oh, you were here.

Well now you know what happens too XD.

Hey, don't scowl at me like that. That's a scowl that only an elder sister type character can pull off.

Anyway, do you want me to get back to my story? The story of the Dark Heroes assent into the light? The story of his rejection of his evil ways. How he found a cause he could champion?

Hey don't walk away.

It's at the interesting part.

I'm about to get to the interesting part.

* * *

If you remember from last time after I interrogated the Blue Square member I got the location of Dotachin's hideout. I thought he was just some grunt so I thought it best to make an example out of him. Partly to scare the Blue Squares and partly because I was bored (I told you I was a monster back then). I didn't have any entrance plan so I just walked up to Dotachin's hideout and wrung the doorbell.

-A long long time ago, In front of Dotachin's Hideout-

Walker approached the door of the building with his bag over his shoulder. It was bigger than he had expected it to be and plus it was made from brick so burning down the entire house wasn't an option.

Walker sighed well his only plan seemed bust. Looks like he'd have to go through the front door.

He walked up to the door, readied a spray can in one hand and a lighter in the other and wrung the doorbell. He got ready to spray the first person to open the door with his handheld flamethrower, then in the panic take out the rest.

The door opened.

He readied his hands.

"Can I help you?"

Walker stared at the person who opened the door.

It was a potbellied balding Caucasian man with a grin that went ear to ear. Was this Kadota Kyohei? It seemed unlikely that such a middle aged man would be part of a color gang and even if he was he didn't look like the type that could even pull off violence.

A thought passed through his head. Was the Blue Square lying to him? No, he tortured him well enough there was no way he could be lying.

So what the hell was this then?

"Umm… are you Kadota Kyohei?"

The man turned to him and grinned wider.

"Mr. Kyohei? No my name is Kazutano. I'm looking after his house while he's gone."

"Huh," Walker looked at the man intently, "and what's your relation to him?"

"Oh Mr. Kyohei is my savior. You see I'm a Japanese person just like you. But because I look so much like a foreigner people don't want to give me a job, you see."

He started tearing up, "When I was looking for a job Mr. Kyohei gave me enough money to sustain myself. Know I have a job selling tickets for concerts but if it wasn't for Mr. Kyohei I don't know if I'd even be around now"

His face suddenly brightened "You want a ticket for the Ruri Hijiribe concert coming up? I'll make it cheap" he pushed a ticket in front of Wlaker

"No," Walker said pushing the ticket back, "I'll pass this time"

So he wasn't Kadota but this was his house.

Walker looked at the man wondering if he should torture him for info or take him hostage. He decided against either one. He didn't have the means to carry him and the idiot would probably tell him everything if he'd ask. Foreigners sure were chatty.

"I just wanted to meet Mr. Kyohei but seeing he isn't here I'll just go meet up with him. Do you know where he is?"

The man put on a thoughtful face.

"I know Ms. Karisawa is at the book shop buying some light novels. Seeing that Mr. Kyohei already went yesterday he's probably waiting for her to finish with Mr. Togusa at Russia Sushi."

So they were at Russia Sushi. The place was too noticeable for him to try anything there, and that mountain of a man that handed out flyers outside might intervene. He'd rather not face that guy ever. What could he do?

He turned to the Italian (or he suspected he was an Italian by the accent)

"Who's this Ms. Karisawa?"

"Ms. Karisawa? Oh she's one of Mr. Kyohei's friends."

"Like a girlfriend?" Walker asked raising one of his eyebrows.

"I'm not good with guessing love lives of you young people" Kazutano said, "but it's unlikely. She's just a friend of Mr. Kyohei. Mr. Kyohei has a very alluring personality so he has many friends."

Walker thought for a moment.

A hostage.

He turned to Kazutano his grin rivaling that of the Italian.

"And which bookshop is she in?"

* * *

Well that's enough for now. All this talk of the past made me a bit hungry.

I'm meeting up Dotachin, Karisawa-san and Togusa-san at Russia Sushi.

Wanna come?

Ok well tag along then.

I'll continue the story as we walk~

**So that was the new installment. Yes I know not much happened. I just wanted to include Kazutano and i ran out of space to fit a whole kidnapping. That'll be next chapter. I promise. As always suggestions are welcome. PS I wasn't referencing any real spoilers from To Aru, so if i was its completely coincidental.**


	3. The Girl in Black

Chapter 3: The Girl in Black

* * *

So that's why I'm thinking I definitely rather have a little sister support character with green hair rather than a maid type support character with white hair.

What did that monologue have to do with the story?

Absolutely nothing :D

Ow that hurt! Why did you hit me!?

Why are you backing away now?

Lighter? Oh, since when was that in my hand? Sorry instincts die hard.

So back to the story~

* * *

-A long long time ago at a bookshop in Ikebukuro-

"What does this Karisawa girl even look like?"

Walker sighed as he entered the shop. Maybe he should have asked that talkative Italian. Well it was too late now. He'd just have to go asking around.

He walked up to the cashier. A muscular old guy with glasses who was reading a magazine. Walker was pretty sure it was a porno mag. His face was emotionless perhaps even stoic as he flipped the pages. Walker wasn't sure if he should be impressed or disgusted.

He walked up to the counter.

"Excuse me?" he asked the old man.

The old man put down the magazine and glared at him in a terrifying manner. "Yes?"

"Umm…. Do you know where I can find a Ms. Karisawa?" Walker asked.

"You mean that freeloading book reader?" The man glared even more intently at Walker. It seemed like he was emanating some sort of murderous aura.

"er… I guess so?"

The old man picked up his porno mag and pointed toward a row of bookshelves.

"She's probably over there reading some light novels" at this point the man wasn't even looking at Walker anymore but went back to stoically reading his magazine.

"…Thank you" said Walker backing away from the counter.

What the hell was with that guy? Was he ex-military or something? Walker had never seen a scarier looking person read a porno mag. I really don't want to mess with him.

He walked toward the corner where the man pointed looking for any signs of the Karisawa girl. He couldn't find anyone.

He sighed. What was with all these books? He'd heard of light novels being big before but he didn't expect this many.

He scanned the book shelves and one novel caught his eye. It was a light novel with some anime like girl on the front holding a sword.

Hmm. Might as well. He flipped threw it.

"Ah, that one wasn't that good." A voice behind him said.

Walker whirled around his hand instinctively going for his lighter.

In front of him was a young woman in a black dress and beret with a novel in her hands.

She spoke to him, her eyes not even looking up from her book. "Don't get me wrong the character development was ok and the plot was moderately good but the protagonist was written up so badly it killed the entire novel."

Walker slipped the lighter back into his pocket. "Oh…"

The girl continued, "The Yaoi bits of it weren't bad but it was marred by the completely useless nature of the protagonist."

Walker looked at her confused, "Yaoi?"

"Male homoerotic romance oriented toward female or gay audiences."

"Oh…"

She looked up from her book, "So why are you reading it?"

Walker put the novel back on the shelf, "I just picked it up at random."

"So you're not into Yaoi then" she asked, a little disappointed.

"No not particularly."

"Not even a latent desire held back by the homophobic fears of over dominating parents?" she asked eyes sparkling a bit.

"What now?" Walker was completely confuse at this stage. Who the hell was this crazy girl?

"Well what genre do you like?" the girl in black asked.

"I don't really read light novels" Walker said scratching his head.

The girl stared at him in disbelief "What?!" a tear fell from her eye.

"Uh" Walker was speechless. Why was she crying? Was it something he said?

The girl looked straight into his eyes. "I can't allow that!"

She started to scour the shelves muttering to herself as she went. "Not into Yaoi… Sci-fi maybe… No first time… better play it safe…. It was here somewhere."

Her eyes perked up "Ah here it is!" She pulled off a novel from a shelf. "Read this, it's good."

Walker looked at the novel pushed in front of him. On the cover was various close shots of serious looking faces.

"I think I'll pass." He said giving the book back to her.

"No, read it, really!" the girl insisted. "it has everything in it! Good characters, solid plot and…"

She didn't get any farther because the theme song for an anime started emanating from her bag.

"deai ni iro wa nakute MONOKURO fukinukeru~"

The girl hummed along to the song a bit before answering the phone.

"Hello? Ah, Dotachin? What? Yeah I got the light novel I wanted. Huh? Well I was lecturing a lost soul about the wonders of the light novel. No I didn't force anything on him," she handed the novel back to him and winked, "What? Already? Really? Fine I'll be down there now."

She closed the phone and sighed, "I have to go now so bye." She started running toward the front of the shop, stopped and turned to Walker again and pointed at the book in his hands. "Read it ok?"

With that she disappeared out of the shop.

Walker stared blankly for a second and suddenly a thought passed through his head.

"Wait a minute!"

He ran to the counter. The old man seemed to have finished his magazine and was now drinking green tea.

"Who was that girl who just left?" he asked the old man.

The old man calmly supped his tea.

"That was Ms. Karisawa"

Walker cursed to himself. How did he not find out sooner? He was completely caught up in her pace he forgot the reason he came.

The old man put his cup down and looked at Walker.

He pointed at his right hand. "You going to buy that?"

Walker looked down. Clutched in his right hand was the light novel Karisawa handed him to read.

At first he was tempted to throw it at the old man but he remembered how earnest the girl had told him to read it.

Was it really that good?

He looked up at the old man.

"Yeah," he said, "I think I will"

"Why not?"

* * *

Ah looks like we're here!

Hey Simon! The others are already here? Great!

I swear he's ex-Russian Mafia or something.

Hey! Dotachin!

What? Of course your paying for the extra person.

I spent all my money already at the bookstore.

* * *

**So that's the latest chapter! The old guy in the bookshop was an OC. i thought it would be funny if he was reading a porno magazine so i put that in too XD In my mind he sort of looks like hohenheim from FMA but thats just me. The Karisawa's ringtone was the opening of kuroshitsuji. I personally have never read the manga or the anime (please dont kill me fan girls DX) but its referenced in Drrr a lot so I out it in. I wont say what the light novel is but its also referenced a lot in Drrr. Ill give hints in the next chapter.**

**As always your comments and suggestions are welcome. Also please if you can PM me some light novels i can use in the FF because i dont know any (that's why none of the light novels in this chapter are specified)**

**Thanks for reading!**


	4. Bonfire and the Damned

Chapter 4: Bonfire and the Damned

* * *

-A long long time ago in Walker's apartment-

The light novel lay on the table.

Walker had put it there after returning from the bookstore and it hadn't moved since.

Walker stared at it, a piece of his breakfast toast in between his teeth.

The novel stared back.

Walker finished his book.

He started playing with his lighter. The flame flicked on and off, on and off.

"I could always burn you." He said to the novel.

The novel remained silent.

The image of the girl in black appeared in his head. Her eager expression when she asked him to read the novel bore into his mind.

He closed the lighter and put it away.

"What am I doing?" he asked himself he pulled out his phone, ignored the numerous texts he had gotten and switched it off.

He picked up the book.

"Might as well get this over with quickly."

He read the first chapter.

* * *

-Later-

Walker read over the last page of the novel.

He put the novel down.

What the hell was that? The novel had only a few illustrations so the author used blocks of text to describe every fight, conversation and inner monologue. So how had Walker been able to picture all if the novel like he was there? He had heard reading a book was like walking into a new world but he'd never taken it seriously. Till now. Was the author a wizard?

He picked up the novel and glanced at his clock.

If he ran he'd make it to the bookstore before it closed.

"Wait for me next volume!" he yelled as he ran toward the door.

When he opened it he was ace to face with one of his fellow OOOOO members.

"Sorry could you move?" Walker asked.

The color gang member stayed put.

"Yumasaki! Where the hell have you been?! The boss came back to find you and the captive were gone. You didn't even reply to his texts. He's furious." He glared at him, "You didn't betray us did you?"

Walker sighed, "The captive had nothing important so I lit him up. He's probably in the hospital by now with 2nd degree burns. As for where I was, you guys were slow so I got bored and left."

"Well boss wants you to be brought in front of him." said the member grabbing on to Walkers hand.

He put his face close to Walker's, "You're not going to make this difficult are you?"

Did this guy ever hear of mouthwash before?

Walker pulled his hand out of Stinky's (that's what the decided to call him) grip.

"Sorry," he said, "but I have to get the next volume of this." He waved the light novel in Stinky's face. "Tell the boss I'll see him later."

Stinky grabbed the novel out of Walker's hands.

"What the hell is this? A light novel? Are you a middle schooler?"

He started tearing out the pages.

"You" rip rip "will go" rip rip "to the boss" rip rip "or…" thwack.

He didn't get any further because a metal pipe collided with his head.

He crumpled.

Walker twirled the pipe absentmindedly in his hands.

"Good thing I keep this by the door," he said at eh still dazed Stinky, "otherwise I'd had to hav burnt you along with my novel."

"Yumasaki you... akh" Stinky reached in his pocket for a weapon but the pipe had already connected with his gut.

Walker ignored his gasping and continued. "There was a character in the novel that was interesting. Want to know why?" he asked.

"Go to… ugh" a swift kick made him keel back and listen.

"He thought he was the center of the world." Walker said laughing. "Isn't that cool?"

"So it made me think see," he rambled on. "Maybe if I made my own little world out of these," he picked up the novel and waved it at Stinky, "I could be the center of my own world."

He kneeled in front of the terrified color gang member.

"So I have a question for you." he said. "Go on, ask me what it is."

Stinky looked at him, "What is it?"

Walker glared at him. His eyes and expression were no longer smiling, they were full of contempt.

The pipe came down on Stinky's toes before he could react. He howled.

Walker continued to press down on the pipe, "How the hell am I supposed to make my own little world if someone rips up my light novels?!"

He stood up taking the pipe off Stinky's foot.

Stinky gasped for breath, "I'm sorry Yumasaki sir *gasp* I was out of line *gasp* I'll pay for the novel and won't tell boss what happened so please don't burn me!"

Walker looked down at him, "Burn you? Are you stupid? If I did that I'd burn down my apartment too." He smiled maliciously. "I have a better idea."

He paused, "Fingers."

"What?" Stinky asked.

"You see in the light novel you ripped up," Walker started, "There was a character who tortured a kid by biting off his fingers."

Stinky looked up in fear, "You… You're going to bite off my fingers!?"

"Of course not." Walker said, "Man your stupid. That would take too long and besides it's disgusting."

"Then why…"

The pipe came down so suddenly Stinky didn't even see it till it cracked down on one of his fingers with a sickening crack.

He howled.

Walker looked down unsympathetically at the figure.

He glanced at the ripped out pages around him.

"Lucky you," he said brandishing his pipe again, "Only 5 more to go."

* * *

-A long long time ago in front of the bookstore-

CLOSED

Walker stared at the sign blankly.

Shit! He spent too much time breaking that guys Stinky's fingers.

He slumped on the wall of the bookstore.

Now what?

He couldn't return to his apartment anymore.

Stinky probably told the boss what he did.

There was no going back and apologizing now. He'd gone rouge.

Walker smiled. He didn't like OOOOO anyway, his leave was way overdue.

"Yumasaki!" a yell broke the silence.

A group of 9 color gang members of OOOOO were in front of him.

The guy who yelled his name was a big guy in his 20s. He had a bright purple mohawk and a black leather jacket and seemed as stupid as he looked.

He sneered at Walker.

"You thought we couldn't find you?"

No not really, I pretty much told you where I was.

"You thought you could run did you?"

Fast enough to reach the bookstore in time? Yeah, silly me.

"But you didn't expect the boss would send me did you?"

Walker stopped answering in his head and said out loud, "Yeah I didn't cause I don't even know who you are."

Mohawk was taken aback.

"Shida the Breaker?" Mohawk said, "Strongest man in OOOOOO?"

Walker stroked his chin thoughtfully. "Shida… Shida…"

He suddenly perked up, "Ah I remember you!"

Mowhawk looked at him proudly, "Of course you do."

Walker grinned, "Your that dumbass who challenged Heiwajima Shizuo to a fight." He laughed, "What, you were in the hospital for about 1 month?" he looked at him with a sadistic look in his eyes, "Are you sure you're okay coming out to a fight like this? It would be a shame to have your ass handed to you twice in a row."

There were snickers from the other OOOOOO members.

Mohawk was enraged, "You won't be such a smart ass after I break you."

Walker stood up, "Man why do people like you always say such clichéd one liners?" There was already a lighter and an aerosol can in his hands.

Mohawk took out his baseball bat and pointed it at Walker, "Get him!"

The OOOOOO members charged.

The first one came at Walker with a crowbar. He swung at him but this was obviously his first serious fight because he swung wide crowbar whistling over Walkers head. Walker didn't bother lighting him up. The bottom of an aerosol can hit the noob straight in the nose followed by a swift punch to the gut. He went down.

3 others came at him. The first one swung at Walker's knee. Walker pulled his leg out of the way, the crowbar hit only air. He let out a short blast from his makeshift flame thrower lighting the guy's hoodie on fire. He screamed and frantically tried to put the fire out, flapping at the flames and eventually dropping to the ground and rolling like mad man.

The 2 others who were charging stopped and paced around him more cautiously. Walker charged the one in front of him. He panicked and swung his crowbar at Walker. Walker ducked under it and punched up at his jaw then brought his can down on the guy's knee. He crumpled.

Thwack.

Walker felt a pain from his right leg. The other one had taken the opportunity to attack. He whirled and sprayed him with fire sending him running toward the nearest water source.

"Should've aimed for my head." Walker muttered after him. He checked his leg.

Good not broken.

By then the rest of the attackers were backing away slowly.

If I take the leader out now they'll bolt.

He glared at Mohawk.

Mohawk looked at him with fear in his eyes, "Wait! Boss didn't tell me you were this strong. Look I'm just doing my job I…"

Walker charged him.

Mohawk raised his hands defensively.

Walker put his lighter to his aerosol can struck the lighter and sprayed Mohawk.

But no flame came from his lighter.

Walker looked at his lighter.

Shit! He hadn't refilled it since using it on that Blue Square!

Mohawk put his hands down from his face.

He grinned.

Crack.

The baseball bat hit Walker's head.

Walker staggered back and slumped against the brick wall of the gift shop. He felt a warm trickle of blood flowing down his face.

Mohawk loomed over him, "You were strong Yumasaki" he started.

Oh God, he's going to gloat? Just kill me now.

He pulled out a cigarette "But I Shida the Breaker was stronger." He pulled out a lighter. "I won't kill you right away. I'll break your legs first, then I'll move to your legs, just like I'm going to do that Shizuo guy next time I see him." He lit the lighter and put it up to the cigarette.

"Hey dumbass." Walker said weakly.

"Huh?" Mohawk turned to Walker.

"Thanks for the light."

He sprayed at Mohawks lighter with his aerosol can. A cone of fire hit the left side of Mohawks face. He dropped his bat and clutched his face, yelling out in pain.

He staggered around but managed to point to Walker.

He yelled out to his remaining gang members, "Kill him!"

"I go out to get groceries and look what happens." A voice broke the silence.

There standing behind the thugs was the owner of the bookstore. He looked like an action hero with the sunset in his background. He carried a bag of groceries in his right hand.

Mohawk stood up and charged the owner with his fists, "Get out of here old…"

He didn't get any further because in the short time it took him to say those words the owner's foot had shifted position from being firmly planted on the ground to firmly planted in Mohawks face.

Mohawk toppled on the ground, out cold.

The owner, still holding his grocery bag, lowered his foot and looked around at the remaining color gang members. They looked back at him uneasily.

The owner sighed and pointed at Walker, "I'm bringing this kid inside." He said, "When I come out if you haven't taken your friends and yourselves out in front of my shop…" he paused to glare at them, "well I'll leave that to your imagination."

He looked down at Mohawk and pulled something from the inside pocket of the unconscious thugs pocket.

It was an H magazine.

The owner flipped through it. "I'll be confiscating this." He said.

There was an awkward silence.

The owner turned back to the members, "What are you still doing here? Scram."

The effect was instantaneous. In but a few seconds the street was empty of all but Walker and the owner.

"Stupid brats." The owner muttered under his breath. He walked up to Walker and crouched in front of him. "You okay kid?"

Walker smiled, "Yeah." He said. "You're really strong Mister. Are you an Immortal or something?"

He laughed and then his vision turned black.

* * *

-A long long time ago in ?-

Walker opened his eyes He wasn't against the Bookstore wall anymore but was lying on something soft. A bed? Everything was blurry. He looked up there was figures standing over him.

One of them looked like a girl in a black dress.

He had one thought before he passed out.

Was it too late to by the light novel?

* * *

**That was the longest chapter I have ever written :D so i didnt put the Walker dialog narration i usually put at the start. Dont worry next chapter the other members of Kadota's gang will be narrating too. Anyway I put more action it this one so hope you enjoyed it. For you people who wanted to see the finger breaking scene in full I have two things to say. Your sick and I would've but my "editor" (friend) was against it.**

**Next chapter involves Erika so I need a bunch of obscure manga/anime/light novels. If you have any PM me! Thanks to those who have already contributed.**

**As always your comments/suggestions are always welcome. **

**Thanks for reading. **


	5. A House Call

Chapter 5: A House Call

* * *

So your Yumasaki's friend?

Oh sorry if I sounded skeptical I didn't think he was the one to make friends.

I mean friends that weren't fully fledged Otaku.

Sorry Yumasaki your right I shouldn't have made assumptions, my bad.

Hm, you were talking about when we first met?

I remember that.

I mean how couldn't I? It's not every day Karisawa carries in an unconscious gang member and asks you to let them rest in your house. Usually it's just for… well let's not get into that dark stuff.

Breaking their fingers?

Ha, I wish it was that light.

Well back on topic.

* * *

-A long long time ago in Kadota's house-

"So you want me to let this guy, who has tortured multiple of our gang members, rest in my house till he gets better?"

The Kadota asked Karisawa in semi-disbelief. The guy he was referring to was Walker Yumasaki, the torturer of the OOOOOO gang, presently unconscious on Karisawa's shoulder.

"Yes." Karisawa said without hesitation almost like she had no concept on why it would be wrong.

Perhaps she didn't.

After the fight with the mohawked delinquent the owner of the store had immediately called Karisawa telling her that she left something at the bookstore. Karisawa decided the best place to drag the unconscious youth to was the house of Kadota.

Kadota seemed to disagree.

"Why bring him to my house?"

"It would be weird to bring a guy who I don't know that well to sleep at my apartment." Karisawa said matter-of-factly.

"And it's not weird to bring him here?" Kadota asked.

Karisawa looked thoughtful for a moment, "Well it was closer to the bookshop…"

Kadota sighed, "Fine I have a couch in the living room he can sleep in."

Karisawa's face lit up, "I knew I could count on you Dotachin! You can never leave someone in need alone even if it would be smarter to just forget about them."

"I'm not sure if your praising me or making fun of me." he paused "and don't call me Dotachin"

With Karisawa's help he was able to carry the badly injured Yumasaki to the living room and dumped him on the couch.

"Where the hell did he get all these injuries?" Kadota noticing clearer the state Yumaskai was in.

Karisawa shrugged, "The book store owner said he got into a fight with a bunch of delinquents in OOOOOO colored clothing."

Kadota scratched his chin, "So he's cut ties with OOOOOO?"

He turned and started walking away, "Well I can ask that when he wakes up."

"Where are you going?" asked Karisawa as Kadota ducked into another room.

She heard the sound of rummaging.

After the noise subsided Kadota walked out of the room with a rope in his hands.

He handed Karisawa a piece of rope "Help me tie him down."

Karisawa lifted an eyebrow, "Really Dotachin, this is no time to indulge in your hobbies."

Kadota's face went bright red, "No! I'm just making sure he doesn't attack us when he comes too! Why does your head always think like that!"

Karisawa looked disappointed, "So It wasn't forbidden love?"

Kadota sighed and stroked his temple in exhaustion. "Why couldn't I get normal friends?"

* * *

**Hey~ Legi here! You may have noticed that this chapter is shorter than the other ones. I'm really sorry but do to the end of summer I have found I have less time to write so my chapters will be shorter so I can update as much as I can. Yes I know its a cheap trick but i'll try to make sure the quality doesn't drop (if there was any to begin with XD) so please bear with me. Also I will try to update my other works when I can. I'm going for updating weekly but we'll see how that goes. Comments, suggestions, are all welcome as usual. Thanks for reading!**


	6. Cat Ears in an Interrogation

Chapter 6: Cat Ears in an Interrogation

* * *

-A long long time ago in Kadota's house-

Walker was sure of three things.

First his identity.

He was Walker Yumasaki, former torturer of the OOOOOO gang. His favorite color was green and his hobbies included jogging on Fridays, setting things on fire, and recently added, reading light novels.

Good, he thought, he didn't have amnesia.

The second thing he was sure of was that he was tied down to a couch.

He had no idea how long he'd been there or even where he was. The last thing he remembered was losing consciousness at the book store… no wait he had a slight memory of opening his eyes.

The third thing he was sure of was the fact that the girl he had met in the comic book store was sleeping with her arms folded on his chest.

For some strange reason she was wearing a cat ear head band instead of her usual beret.

….

"So you're up." a voice came from the side of his couch.

Walker turned his head to the sound of the voice. His eyes fell on a guy in his 20's with a black knit hat on. He was sitting on a wooden stool and had a light novel in his hands.

Was he one of the girl's Otaku friends? he wondered.

The man put down his novel. "Just so you know I only read these for fun. I'm don't worship them like she does." he said reading his mind.

"I see," said Walker.

There was a long silence between them.

"So…"

"Hm?"

"Why is she wearing cat ears?" Walker asked trying to break the awkward silence.

"Karisawa? She thought that it would cheer you up if you were greeted by a fantasy cat girl and would forgive the whole tying you to a couch thing." he said matter-of-factly, "She stayed up all night waiting for you to get up but you took your time so she's asleep now."

….

Walker thought he was joking but the man's face was as straight as ever.

"Ok then." Walker said, "Who are you?"

He already had a guess who he was but he wanted to hear it from the man's mouth.

"I'm Kadota Kyohei" he replied "and depending on your next answer to my next question I could also be a friend or enemy."

Walker titled his head slightly. "Wasn't that a quote from a movie?"

Kadota ignored his comment and continued on with his question.

"What is your connection with the color gang OOOOOO?"

His eyes glared at Walker intently to the point where he felt the hair on the back of his neck rise.

However Walker kept his composure and looked thoughtfully at Kadota.

"Well I guess I'm OOOOOO former torturer."

"Former?" asked Kadota raising an eyebrow.

"Well I sorta broke 6 of a fellow member's fingers and ran off so I guess I'm no longer part of them anymore." He laughed.

Kadota shook his head, "What kind of Psycho have I let Karisawa take into my house?"

A yawn came from the direction of the girl who was sleeping on Walkers chest.

Walker turned to look back at her.

She was up and stretching her arms around.

"Speaking of Psycho's," said Kadota, "the guys up Karisawa you slept a little too long."

The girl known as Karisawa stopped stretching and turned to look at Walker.

She cocked her head to the left.

"Surprise!"

* * *

**So I finally think I know how to get this story going toward a ending. For all you who like this fanfic (God forbid XD) it'll still be a few chapters off so hopefully I can fit some final scruffs before the "boss battle". Your comments and suggestions are welcome as always! Thanks for the support! **


End file.
